fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nowie Sheep
Welcome Why hello there good sir, should you have any inquires or messages, please publish them within an eligible sentence for everybody's convenience. Thank You. sorry Hey pink sheep did you still need me to create an organazation because if you do I was wondering how many members it should have if not I'll create just a single character. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 13:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Leengard well with Nowie's magic, as long as you only use it in the story I don't think the admin's will be too upset I have recently been given control over a page who's creator is no longer active, so I'm gonna give Leengard Carbon Particle Magic and hopefully bring more attention to Particle Magic through your story & whatever I figure out what to do with Silver Ferrum whom I also gave a style of Particle Magic with Carbon (one of the most abundant elements on earth) Leengard should be sufficiently powerful in regards of being a leader level boss (maybe a little more powerful) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) how do you propose using Silver? with Hydrogen (brief research on wikipedia) Particle Magic it might revolve more around explosions (hydrogen is hightly combustable), it's kinda hard to say as hydrogen readily forms covalent bonds (strongest bond if I remember) with pretty much everything...some level of water manipulation may be there (would work better if Hydrogen Particle Mage worked in unison with an Oxygen Particle Mage) but explosions would probably be the main thing (its really up to the person who's making up the spells as to what it will do) especially against a fire mage Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) oops, we seem to have had a slight misunderstanding, Nowie, when i asked "how do you propose using Silver?" I ment Silver Ferrum, my character, lol and yeah with Hydrogen, it is highly flammable and explosive (the Sun is sorta made of Hydrogen & some other gases) so it would make like the perfect explosive magic (after magics that are solely explosions), but I'm sure there would be other uses for Hydrogen Particle Magic (with Bio, hydrogen forms naturally in the body & just about everywhere else, and if too much hydrogen builds up it can become toxic to the body, that's why our bodies naturally produce an enzyme that breaks the hydrogen down), with some more research I'm sure we could come up with many more possible uses for HPM Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) yes, yes it is (the science on your page) sorry I had a bio class last semester but yes, that would be perfect for Ferrum (so we don't get confused again), she'll hang out where ever it is that Moon Drop calls HQ, spend maybe a little more of the funds than she should on her booze and send them off to do silly and stupid things (like some of the jobs they give you on RP games) i.e. go collect twenty giant rat tails! why? because! now go! lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) hows about she was raised by a well to do family that traded in iron? (helps explain her magic & isn't all doom & gloom), good relationship with family, she squirreled away plenty of money for herself (for a rainy day or whatever) and then left home for whatever reason to travel on her own, hows that sound? Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:15, January 19, 2013 (UTC) hey, so I was kinda bored and was looking around the recently changed stuff on the wiki and came across Iwan Dreyar and read some of the comments and saw the mention of "Raven Law" which gave me an idea that could possibly be used in your story: one of the members of Moon Drop, most likely Silas, Mithra or Conway (being the three that use Caster Magic that isn't Take Over or involve a sword), while fighting some foe (possibly QuadDracoras or Fabula Nova) have them bluff something called "Moon Law" if you do this with Conway (who I was imagining doing this anyways) have the line go something like: Conway is being thoroughly trounced by (oppenent's name here) and is desperately thinking of a plan. Coming up with nothing that would work in terms of offense, he decides to stall. "I learned of this incredibly powerful spell while traveling Fiore, called Fairy Law. It gave me this idea. I call it Moon Law. It'll destroy anyone I view as my enemy." Conway says while creating a concentrated orb of magic between his hands. (the orb of magic is actually just a concentrated orb of fire) "Really?" (opponent's name here). "No." Conway replies immediately and (opponent's name here) is knocked out by (ally's name here) who snuck up behind (opponent's name here). (end scenario) or something like that, it's not that thoroughly thought out as I just came up with it a few minutes before I decided to tell you about it, but what do you think? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:45, February 10, 2013 (UTC) yeah go ahead, just remember that its a bluff and not a real thing (the admins already banned creating any "Guild" Law spells due to how powerful they are) Leengard Ustan (talk) 15:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) yeah, make whatever changes you need to question, is the Jade Key that Conway has gonna come into play anytime soon? (it is up to you, I'm just wondering) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) alright, sounds like it'll be very interesting and no, he's not really aware of the true significance of the Jade Key, he just thinks it is a good luck charm Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:19, May 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah, sorry that I've been less than active, my laptop's been acting up again and I can't get ahold of the desktop often enough to update much of anything as for what you're thinking of for Moon Drop (which I do still read, I look for updates on it everytime I log on) it sounds like it should spice things up plus the formulas for those two games you're gonna try to use as reference have worked for years for those game series, why shouldn't it work for your storyline? and I did kinda do something similar with my Omega Stories if you remember, I jumped back and forth between The Dodekathlon, the Dullahans & Tamashi, and the House of Life mages; and I got some pretty good feedback on that, so again there shouldn't be any reason why that won't work out for you if you need more characters, I'm sure I have some that I haven't done anything with (that could either be altered slightly or are ready as they are) or I could try and make some for you if you feel that is necessary looking forward to your story Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I've made another mage for Fabula Nova's 4th Division: Dagda Yamanu I'm still working on him, obviously, and yes, yes I am trying to use all of Organization XIII for your guild's 4th Division Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:40, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know I've got a lot of work ahead of me (with Dagda & all the others) but I'm not going to rush it, so I don't do something dumb to make them OP or just subpar and yeah sometimes a week can seem like an eternity online, around Christmas I tend to disappear from online activities for like a month (Christmas = family time = no computer) I need to be careful with Dagda's Book Magic, it can so easily become seen as OP and hax Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Side do they have to be evil or good or neutral? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Ziki's Awesome Place of Awesomeness Hey Nowie, I see you've archived :P I was thinking, do you use chatango? If not, are you free right now to make an account so we could chat for a bit :P Zikimura Zikimura The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon]] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) I don't know man, I have lectures all day today :/ Could you tell me what time it is right now? I'll tell you when I'll be able to meet. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) It's 1:36am Monday right now with me :/ [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) It's because of the vacation we've had, I've been sleeping during the day and working during the night. Mostly because Aha, Per-tama and Ash are the most active during these times. So actually I woke up a couple of hours ago :/ I'm not gonna sleep until this evening. Gonna make my day on Red Bull lol [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 01:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Ello Heya Nowie! Been a while, hasn't it? If you can, wanna hop on chat? I'm pretty lonely here, hahaha.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 10:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Done, pages have been deleted. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure Of course :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:17, May 4, 2013 (UTC) yeah, your new girl can use Fire-Make lol it's been a while since anyone's asked to use that one Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I know, FSM is seriously popular, I really didn't expect that to happen and yeah, my comp was acting up but it has been fixed now, so hopefully I'll be back to my usual activity levels (ish) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll get to that soon. While I don't have an excuse for the first week or so, yesterday I was sick, and today I still feel a little weak, but much better than yesterday. Gimme time, maybe I'll switch it tomorrow. Hell, if Hiro uploads a really awesome twitter pic, we can use that. I can totally understand wanting to get Natsu out of your face. And, just stick with Noire. Same first letter as my name anyway--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Das fine with me :) and LMFAO yes I should archieve that crap mane The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) lmfao Nowie, as long as it's story-only, that is perfectly fine. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 20:07, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I NEED A COMPANION NOWIE COME ON CHAT. I NEED A COMPANION TO HELP ME HANDLE MY EMOTIONS.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I am going into emotional turmoil. My heart is bleeding. I cannot handle this.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Byyyyy the way. Could I use Grimoire Magic for Harry Houdini's up-and-coming granddaughter?[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:13, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nowie, can I ask for a favour? You see, I'm making God Eater into a sort of cross between an independent guild of mages and a giants mercenary guild. They have tons of divisions everywhere and are technically going to war. Now, the point is, can I create my logistics division Warehouse 13 in Pilse Navarina? I mean, what better place than where mages aren't welcome, right :P I'll understand if you're not okay with it. I mean, it is the basis of your story and all. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 20:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Idk about that, cuz the warehouse would be built after the Tenroujima incident :/ [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 02:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry about the late reply. It sounds interesting, but could you maybe elaborate? I agree, since I know you deffinitely have some cool idea, but can you fill me in on it XD [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you do. It's da rulez. Cides, being asked for Lost Magic and shizzle doesn't piss me off. It's nice hearing the ideas of others; since they may revitalize my brain >_<. Anyway, I like the idea, Can't wait to see it up! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 19:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. But Dragon Magic and Compact Regression are tied; Dragon Magic is the one locked. But go ahead and use Compact Regression; ask me if you want Dragon Magic. If your dragon had an element, they would be able to use Dragon Magic in their human form, afterall. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's an example. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green Here.']]) 21:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine with me :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 12:11, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: DS Element Yep, that's fine with me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Same pic I uploeaded a pic thats the same as Nowie's sword is it ok if i use the pic as well? If not it's ok i've got another pic but the one we both got shows the sword off abit better. Thanks! Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:21, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Didn't notice that...must've happened when i put the drop down tabs. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure no problem, Nowie. Go wild :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) All divine beings are indeed prohibited. But, you can still make a religion long as you establish that the deities do not exist. Or you could simply say that magic is their god and they attribute human qualities to magic. I actually plan on making a religion for a group in the future and their deities are not actual deities, but embody traits that a person should strive towards. 15:52:17 Thu Re: Team Moon Drop well, I understand where you're coming from, feeling like your old stuff is really bad (I haven't reread any of the stories I've got up here finished/unfinished in a long time & I'm dreading rereading them because of that) while, I have been enjoying what I've read of your stories (excluding the prequel parts, haven't read those), but in the long run it really only matters if you're happy with your work, so if you feel you can't salvage what you've got and could scrap what you've got and could put out something better then go ahead (if you do scrap it, please send me the link to the new story) if I ever get enough free time (which probably won't be until around Christmas) I will try to get my stories going again (fingers crossed, knock on wood & all that stuff) again, if you feel that scrapping and starting from scratch would be your best option, then I support ya man Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) alright, glad I could help & I shall (more or less) impatiently wait for what you'll do with this (& ur fresh start) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC)